


Why Ask

by AmareScribere



Series: A Question and an Answer [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I Wrote Hot Sauce, I'm a newb when it comes to writing about sex, It's Actually Hot Sauce, It's not mild, M/M, Oh My God, Research was in order, and even then I'm sure I didn't get everything right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareScribere/pseuds/AmareScribere
Summary: Still can't believe I wrote this (ﾟДﾟ;)Hope it was a decent read?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: A Question and an Answer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Why Ask

Nagisa groans as the fabric bites into the skin of his wrists. They are bound to the headboard and his lips are forced apart by a gag. His voice is broken whenever he uses it, and somehow his own desperation turns him on even more.

Karma shifts his jaw so his bottom teeth softly graze his shaft, and Nagisa just about loses it. He arches his back and curls his toes, he cries out and squeezes his eyes shut. His mind is empty except for Karma, and only Karma.

He’s so close. 

So so close.

Karma has a firm grip on his thighs, keeping them parted as he sucks him off. He pulls away from Nagisa’s swollen cock just to give him a nice, long lick along the thickest vain.

Nagisa whimpers, unable to take it. Pre-cum drips from the slit of his dick, and the saliva mixed with lube makes it so the cold air of the apartment assaults him at full force.

Karma kisses the inside of Nagisa’s thigh with a low chuckle. “Had enough yet?”

 _No,_ he wants to say. “Please,” is what he says, but it’s not what Karma hears because of the gag.

Karma just looks at him, scrutinizing every inch of skin. It makes Nagisa’s skin burn. It makes his stomach coil. It makes his weeping cock _harden._

Then, his legs are thrown over Karma’s shoulders, and all Nagisa can think is _finally_.

One of Karma’s hands drag from the back of his thigh to his ass, and then his lube-slicked fingers are removing the vibrating anal beads that had been grazing his prostrate for the past twenty or so minutes. He whimpers at the loss but doesn’t make too much of a fuss, because he knows Karma always rewards good behavior and punishes the bad.

“You’ve been so good lately,” he hears Karma say, as the anal beads are pushed back into his ass. The sensation makes Nagisa shiver, as pleasure continues to build up, getting closer and closer to the point of climax.

Nagisa responds to his words with a nod, even if the angle at which he did so, the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth began to drip down his chin.

It was humiliating in every way.

But Karma likes it, so Nagisa does his best at putting on a good show.

His lover caresses his ass tenderly as his golden eyes keep scrutinizing Nagisa’s arousal. Then, his eyes trailed the drool as it ran down his chin, to his neck and his collarbone.

Karma licks his lips. “You did amazing on your finals, and you got into your first choice of university…” He pulls the anal beads out slowly before shoving them back in again. Nagisa chokes on a moan. “Oh, baby…”

He’s shaking. And close. He can feel it. But he behaves because otherwise the attention ceases to exist and Nagisa is not sure if he can take that.

His chest falls and rises at the same speed his heart is racing, and Karma looks down at him with slight concern.

“Am I being too hard on you?”

Nagisa whines.

And then he freezes and tries to correct his mistake by shaking his head. 

But it’s too late. Karma’s looking at him with an unreadable expression.

He barely registers the sound of his ass being slapped because the sting felt almost overwhelming. Then his hair is gripped firmly and yanked back, digging further into the pillow. He gasps and groans and he tries hard not to think about how his stomach practically drops. 

“Clearly, I’m not being hard enough.”

Nagisa wants to protest, he knows he can’t. He finds himself writhing in a mix of pain and pleasure when Karma removes the anal beads altogether. They are thrown to the side, smacking straight into the wall. The loud sound makes Nagisa flinch, but he keeps still. He messed up once, he won’t do it again.

It comes as a surprise when Karma lifts his saliva-coated chin to meet his eyes. “Is it too much? Do you want to stop?” The concern in those amber eyes is just too real. Nagisa can’t look away.

The next thing he knows, the gag is removed, and Nagisa swallows his spit out of reflex. Then, Karma is kissing him softly. He melts. His heart soars. His soul sings. Nagisa sighs into the kiss, not minding his own taste, and holds back a whine when Karma pulls away.

Karma looks at him for a moment, and Nagisa remembers he had asked a question.

“Don’t… hit me too hard. And... and don’t pull my hair. Please. And I want… to continue.” The spanking is okay, but the hair yanks are not.

They had reached a point in their relationship where boundaries weren’t really an issue. But sometimes Nagisa panics and… and he remembers things he’d rather not and…

“Okay.” Lips press against his forehead and Nagisa instantly forgets. 

Karma slowly lowers Nagisa’s legs from his shoulders to climb over him. Nagisa can’t stop him from kissing his chin, his jaw, his neck… but it’s not like he wants to stop him. He welcomes every kiss, every touch, because when Karma is caring, _he is caring._ And he isn’t about to lose the opportunity to see this version of Karma who Nagisa worships with every fiber of his being.

Karma kisses his bound wrists, then, and murmurs against his skin. “Do you want this off?” And Nagisa shakes his head.

His lover hums and grinds down on Nagisa, causing him to stiffen and moan. Karma begins to get rough again, and he warns Nagisa of this fact by biting hard on Nagisa’s sweet spot just where his neck and shoulder connect.

Things get heated again, and soon enough, Nagisa is spreading his legs for him, urging him with silent pleas. Karma indulges him, as he always does. Nagisa wouldn’t say he’s spoiled, but he’s definitely on thin fucking ice.

Karma fucks him just how he likes it. Rough and merciless, yet with care. It’s not like their first time. Their first time was nothing like this. Karma had obviously held back back then.

When they both reach their climax, Nagisa being the last one to do so, Karma unties him and joins their lips together for a slow, sweet kiss.

Nagisa is sweaty and sticky, and he wants nothing more than to scrub himself clean, but the attention he is receiving is worth dealing with his state of being. He is dizzy and breathless when they part lips, and exhaustion clings to his bones like a wet rag.

Nagisa holds onto Karma for as long as he is able, before yawns occupy his mouth more than actual words, and he wants to snuggle in the blankets and fall asleep.

Karma whispers in his ear. “You did a good job.” He kisses his cheek.

Nagisa shivers and hums at the praise. 

“Sleep. I’ll clean you up.”

And Nagisa obeys the command. 

His relationship with Karma is unique because most of the time they do not use words to get what they want. Why ask? Sometimes with just one stare, they’re already halfway in the hallway making out. Sometimes with just one touch, they’re already cuddling together on the couch. 

Their relationship does not require much, yet it requires everything. Sometimes asking for things is fruitless because they already know what they want. Other times it’s important to ask because they’re still learning.

Otherwise, it’s nice. 

It’s nice, what they have. Nagisa wouldn’t trade it for anything, because there are still plenty of mysteries left to be discovered.

When Nagisa awakens, it is to the scent of pancakes. He smiles and giggles because that is a very Karma thing to do. He sits up and winces at his sore bum, but feels a rush of warmth when he remembers how it is that he got sore in the first place.

When he stands, his legs tremble and feel a little stiff, but he can handle that. He finds that he’d been dressed in an oversized shirt and underwear. He always felt weird waking up naked… he’d only told Karma of this fact recently.

Nagisa’s heart is going to burst.

He makes it to the kitchen in time to see Karma flipping a pancake with ease, and instead of alerting him of his presence right there, Nagisa walks in and wraps his arms around his lover’s waist.

The other stiffens slightly before he relaxes in his hold. “Good morning,” he says in a voice made of honey.

Nagisa mumbles into his back. “Morning.” He feels the muscles underneath Karma’s shirt shift, and Karma was flipping the pancake again and plopping it on a plate.

“Come, eat.” And Karma somehow escapes Nagisa’s grip to take the plate of fresh pancakes and put it on the table.

Nagisa practically drools. “Did you eat already?” He sits and takes hold of his chopsticks. He feels Karma’s stare, it burns into his skin, but he doesn’t back down.

The question slipped out without him thinking about it. Yet, he was curious. Whenever he ate with Karma in private, not once had he seen him eat. He had always assumed Karma ate without him.

He hums as he slices into the pancakes, and then dips them in syrup. He tries not to think about how Karma never answered his question, even if a part of it makes him happy.

Because Karma always lied to him about that.

The fact that he chooses silence over speaking a lie screams improvement.

He changes the subject by moaning, “Delicious~” after taking a bite of his pancakes. And Karma’s behind him, kissing his crown. The affection is pure. Always has been.

Why ask meaningless questions when he can have this?

He’d have to be stupid to sacrifice the peace with a question he may not want the answer to.

He is satisfied with this. Always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't believe I wrote this (ﾟДﾟ;)  
> Hope it was a decent read?


End file.
